Incurable
by mymortalromances
Summary: Fang gets a letter from Angel telling him to come and stop the relaionship that has developed between Max and Dylan. What will happen when he gets there? Why don't we find out? Kinda sad rated T because you can never be too sure.
1. Incurable

_**Hey so here's a short little one-shot for you, it's kind of sad and yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer: *Insert whity disclaimer here* **__**I don't own Maximum ride.**_

***FANG POV***

I walked down the corridor towards Max and the gang's apartment here in New York. I don't know how, when, where but I do know the why and the who.

About a day ago I received a letter from Angel telling me that Max and Dylan had gotten together and I needed to come right away. I had thrown the letter in the bin and went for a walk to clear my head and the next thing I knew I was on a plane to New York.

I knocked on Max's door and she opened it. When she saw me her face was a mask of shock as if she had forgotten for a split second who I was. I looked at her hopefully but I it was as if she knew exactly why I was there and in her eyes I saw her brain telling her to shut the door but she didn't which gave me a possibly false sense of hope.

She opened the door wider to let me come in but didn't touch me, not even for a friendly hug. As soon as I stepped inside I was tackled by kids aging from 15 to 10 (Nudge, Gazzy and Angel) and a one armed hug from the one and only Iggy. Still Max stood by the door.

"What are-what are you doing here, Fang?" Max choked out. I looked around the room at the faces of my friends and then back at Max, my only love.

"I came to visit the gang, got a problem with that, Maxie?" I asked. "Why'd you ask? Got something to hide?"

"I don't have secrets, you know that, Fang, and don't call me that, you lost that right when you left us three years ago," She snapped and I knew I had already gone too far but now that I'd started it all started to slip out.

"Oh? So you're saying that you're _not_ dating Dylan? That you _haven't_ gotten over me? Because I've heard other versions of that and they put you on the edge." I closed my eyes. "Just tell me the truth and I'll be gone, out of your life forever," I whispered.

She, too, closed her eyes and I heard a sobbing cry from behind me. "Don't, Max, it's not how you feel, you told me what the truth is," Angel screamed from behind me.

Max's eyes snapped open burning with the fury of the gods. "You want to hear me say it? Well here it is. I'm in love with Dylan, we're getting married as soon as we can and I don't love you, I _hate _you and want nothing more than you out of my life forever!" She yelled and I flinched at the harshness in her tone.

"Max! Stop lying!" Gazzy exclaimed. "We know exactly how you feel, don't pretend you don't feel anything for Fang!"

"What I told you," Max laughed. "What I told you was a complete lie, I have never said on word of truth to any of you about _him_."

"Fine," I breathed and I felt the tears breaking the walls I've built up since I left all those years ago. "You won't be hearing from me again." I turned to look at the rest of my friends, my family and said my goodbyes. By the time I went to the door Max wasn't looking at me, or anyone for that matter.

I stopped next to her and leaned in to her ear and whispered the three words I'd waited my whole life to say to her. "I love you."

"Get out," She whispered. When I didn't move she turned to me and then, only for a second I saw the regret in her eyes before she screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OUT OF MY LIFE!"

With one final wave I walked out the door which was shut in my face. I leant against it and slid down so my bottom was on the floor and my head was against the old oak door. From here I could almost smell her. Max, my Max was gone forever.

***MAX POV***

"I love you," Fang breathed and I almost broke down and fell into his arms. Almost. Instead I did the one thing necessary, I broke his heart.

"Get out," I whispered but he didn't move. I looked up at him with sorry eyes before shrieking, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OUT OF MY LIFE!" I closed my eyes as he said his final goodbyes to everyone and then he was gone. Gone like he had never existed, like he was just a dream. A dream too perfect to be real.

"Why?" Nudge whimpered. "Why'd you do that?"

"Tell him the truth? Because he asked me too," I answered plainly like I hadn't just sent away the only man I'd ever love.

"I-" Angel began. "I hate you!" and with that she stormed into her bedroom followed by Nudge and Gazzy who sent me disapproving looks.

I spun around so my forehead was leaning against the wooden door I'd kicked Fang, and my heart, out of. "I love you too," I mumbled.

I slid to my knees and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Iggy, his face sympathetic. I slouched into him and wept into his shirt.

"Everyone hates me, Ig," I mumbled into his shirtfront.

He rubbed reassuring circles on my back. "They don't hate you. They just need time to grieve the loss of someone who was like a brother to them. Just like they will grieve you when it happens."

I nodded but didn't believe it. He was the only person I had left in the world, the only person I hadn't sent away or been disowned by. He was the only one I let touch me because he was the only one I could tell. He was the only one that knew about my condition because he had diagnosed it himself. He was the one who had to tell me that I had cancer and there was no way to stop it.

**Wow... I seriously did not see that coming... seriously I thought she was really with Dylan until I started to write her point of view. Anyway I cried when I first started writing this as soon as I finished Angel and when I finished it I cried again when I finished it. Wow I'm a really emotionally person... anyways please review and tell me what you think, please?**


	2. Unforgettable

_**Hey guys, I'm back with more. So after I don't know how long, I finished this part off. And just a note, this won't be a full on multi-chapter story, just a two shot. I've got a lot on my plate and don't need another story. Sorry!**_

_**Note: for this chapter to work the ages had to change. So Iggy, Max and Fang are all twenty-one, Nudge is eighteen, Gazzy is fifteen and Angel is thirteen.**_

The words hit me like a punch to the gut, and believe me, it hurts like hell. They would grieve Max, why would they grieve Max? Unless... no, it couldn't be, I refuse to believe it. This is Max I'm talking to myself about, she doesn't get sick, but everyone has their weaknesses. In that case...

I stood up and slammed my fist into the door. "Max, open up, I _need _to talk to you," I yelled through the closed door. Nothing. "Max, open it, please." Still nothing. Maybe I'm wrong about all this but I don't believe Max would really marry Dylan, I don't believe she could really get over me, because I know I could never get over her.

Max won't open the door, she's going to keep up her act. Angel, Nudge and I presume Gazzy have all left the room. The only person left is...

"Iggy! Come on, man, open up the door," I begged. I heard whispers come from behind the door and then Max scream, "Iggy, don't you dare!" before the door opened to reveal my blind friend. From behind him I saw Max run into another room.

"Go get her, bro," Iggy ordered me, not that I needed any ordering. I ran past Iggy but as I neared the door Max went through it slammed shut leaving the girl I love on the other side.

"Max," I said. "Max come out, please, I need to talk to you." When she didn't open the door, didn't even respond I slammed my fist into the wall. I let out a strangled yell as I felt my bone crack. "There, I hurt myself for you, probably the way I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry for that, Max, I really am but it's in the past, we need to move on to the future. And, Max, you are my future."

No response. My back hit the wall and I slid down, cradling my hopefully not broken hand, as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

*MaX pOv*

I slid down the door but no more tears fell, I guess I was clean out.

I sat there for I don't know how long, feeling the warmth Fang gave me from the other side of the door. After soaking in as much of him as I could, I heard a ragged breath, a sniff. Then another. And another.

"Fang, are you crying?" I asked as I stood up.

I heard some shuffling and then the response, "No."

"Fang," I warned.

"Okay, I am, but why did you lie, Max? I know Dylan's not here. Tell me what's going on," He begged and then whispered, "Open the door."

This time, I didn't protest. I flicked the lock and threw the door open to see Fang's awaiting arms, and who would I be to deny him. I, quite literally, threw myself into his arms and sobbed. Remember when I said I had no more tears? Well, it might have been a lie.

"I'm sorry," Fang mumbled as he nuzzled in my hair, when had he gotten so tall? Oh, right. "I'm sorry I left you. Never again, I promise."

"Yeah," I whispered. "It'll be me that leaves this time."

I felt Fang stiffen and then pull away. "What's going on, Max? Why did you say all those things, why did you push me out the door? Let me in, Max; tell me what's going on."

I sighed. "Okay, but promise you won't leave me," I asked as I dragged him over to the lounge.

He sat down and I sat next to him and started from the very start. "About a year ago, mum got diagnosed with, well I can't exactly remember what, but they basically gave her two choices, wait to die or have this surgery. Of course she chose the surgery, despite the survival rate being next to none. The, um, the surgery failed and she-she," I couldn't finish the sentence. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes. Fang pulled me into his chest and held me, whispering reassuring words to me.

When I regained enough composure I continued, "Mum's request was that Ella and I get checked and when Iggy got the test results they said I had... it." I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts and then said, "If you're going to leave, go now because I can't watch you walk out that door again."

I expected to feel the lounge move as he got up, I expected to hear footsteps and I expected to hear the door open and close as he left me. What I didn't expect was to feel strong arms hold me tight; I didn't expect to hear reassuring words and I didn't expect to hear him crying along with me.

"I love you, Max, nothing is ever going to change that," Fang whispered. "I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."

I sniffed. "Do you know how many times you've said that to me? Last time you did I told you what was wrong, and then you left the next day!"

"That was different, Max," Fang hissed, his voice low so the kids wouldn't hear. "You told me something I couldn't handle at the time. How would have you reacted if I had of told you I was pregnant?"

"I wouldn't have left! Because of you, I lost him. I was under so much stress that the baby died! Do you know how that feels, to lose something that important?" I asked.

"Yes," he yelled. "I do, I lost you. The only thing in my life I cared about was you and I threw it away because I was an irresponsible little so and so." He lowered his voice. "Leaving you was the one thing I have regretted every day since, and I can't stand to lose you without asking this."

He knelt down in front of me and I felt myself gasp. "Maximum Ride, I let you go six years ago, and I was a fool for it. I have regretted it for all these years and now we're here, together again and I have one question, a favour to ask even. Maximum Ride, I don't have a ring but I have a promise, I promise to love you and care for you as long as fate will give us, and I would like you to be my wife during that time. Could you give this messed up kid another chance?"

I looked at Fang, kneeling before me, and before I could think I whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" Fang asked and I nodded. "YES!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Yes," I laughed. "Yes, yes, yes and yes!"

"She said yes!" Fang yelled to the others who cheered and then came out, swarming us.

At that moment in time, all the stuff from the pas was forgotten, Fang leaving, the baby I lost at fifteen, the cancer that was slowly killing me, everything. Because I was with my family and this moment was unforgettable.

_**So that was kinda like the sequel to incurable, unforgettable. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it encouraged me to continue and finish this off. I've had half written forever and the last few reviews I got really kept me going. Thank you so much guys, love you!**_

_**Few things to go over: Max and Fang, obviously did the deed, when they were younger and so she got pregnant. When Max told Fang he didn't really know what to do so he left. Um, stress can cause miscarriages so when Fang left, her stress levels went up and she had a miscarriage.**_

_**And also. I know I said there was no cure but I should have been more pacific, there is no cure for **__**Max**__** either her case is to severe or she doesn't want to have the surgery, you decide.**_

_**So check out my other stories and stay awesome! Bex.**_


End file.
